Ninjago Zane's Sacrifice
by SweetHeart114
Summary: We were left in space, with no way home until we made one. We returned home and Cyrus had a plan. I had a back up one, but no one knew mainly because if they did, they wouldn't allow it. I was ready. Zane's P.O.V. for the whole story. I will try my best. Episode 34, season 3 rebooted.
1. Chapter 1

We were trapped in space, no way back that I could currently see. These moth like bugs were trying to eat everything, even me. We used our powers as best as we could to get them way from what was left of the ship, and us.

"Ug, these bugs just keep coming," Kai complained, "but we are going nowhere."

"Nya, there's no way we're getting off this planet. Any last words my darling," Jay said.

"How 'bout it was alway you Cole, I won't be able to carry on without you," Cole replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at the two fighting, again.

"Now is not the time for that, can't I care for both of you," Nya said annoyed, "just don't give up."

"My dad was right, I should have never given up my golden powers. We all could have been home. Now the overlord has all he needs to become the golden master," Lloyd said.

I felt bad for the kid, he's gone through so much.

"Don't say that," Sensei Garmadon said," I was wrong, you must trust your friends, trust yourself."

"They've returned with the golden weapons. It's only a matter of time," PIXAL said.

"Search for the power with, then realise the greatness within each other," Sensei Wu told us.

"He's right, we can get off this planet," Lloyd said, even confusing me a slight bit.

"What about your green power Lloyd," Kai suggested.

"It's to far, he'd never be able to keep his focus that long," I said.

There must be another way, I thought.

Sigh,"No one happens to have a build your own rocket kit handy, do they," Cole said.

"Oh oh, that's it," Lloyd said, getting excited.

"You have a build your own rocket kit," Jay said, making me roll my eyes.

"No, but we can make one. Arcturus may not be able to fly, but it can give us all the metal we need. And Zane knows this solar system better than anyone," Lloyd said.

I saw where he was going, "and Kai's fire can weld the missing parts."

"Cole's man power can do all the heavy lifting," Kai added.

"Jay has enough electricity and nerd knowledge to make a halfway believable spacecraft," Cole added.

"Hehe, Hey, hey, this may actually work," Jay said.

"Let's fire this thing up and see if she'll fly," Kai said, jumping down to the ground.

We got to work and within minutes, we had a spaceship. We all got inside and Lloyd did the final check.

"Boosters."

"Check," Kai said.

"Electronics."

"Check," Jay replied.

"Navigation."

"Check," I said, worried it wouldn't work, but I had trust in my brothers.

"How we holding together."

"Bubble gum in a wish," Cole said.

"Let's go home fellas."

With that, I plugged the cable into my heart for power and we took off. I heard everyone back home celebrating, even though I felt my energy slowly disappearing.

We started entering earth's atmosphere and I was having trouble.

"Hold on, we're almost there," Cole said as we shook.

"My heart has reached critical mass. It appears my unlimited energy is infact limited," I said, worried now.

"Critical mass, like it gonna blow up," Jay said.

"Don't worry about me, I must use my power to hold the vessel together," I said.

"No way Zane. Entering the atmosphere means we have air," Lloyd said.

"No it means we're going to burn up," Jay freak out.

"Listen, now with just enough air, it means we can support our elemental shields. Let's try it guys," Lloyd said.

I released it as we summoned our shield and the ship blew up. Just in time. We flew down towards Ninjago, elemental shields protecting us. We flew over Ninjago City, which was under attack, but we heard everyone celebrating our return.

"I hate to bring this up now, but a few parachutes would have come in handy," Cole said.

"Friends and Family make a good substitute," Kai added.

"Quarinating catch, be on the lookout. Kai, move 56 degrees north and 12 east," PIXAL said.

Kai's jet caught him, this was working.

"Zane, your next," PIXAL said to me.

"Don't worry, I got you," I said, moving towards my vehicle.

I landed in my copter as Cole and Jay landed in the mech and truck. Lloyd got his elemental bike and we met with everyone.

"Welcome home, ninja," Sensei told us.

I smiled under my mask.

"Brother, I can't remember the last time we fought together on the same team," Garmadon said.

"I have the city in my sights," I said.

"City. That's not a city, that's an impenetrable fortress," Jay cried.

"Behind that wall, the golden master has the power of the first spinjitzu master," Garmadon said.

"Ninja, if you get this message. I have managed to escape and find refuge in the temple of fortitude, inside the city," Cyrus said.

"Temple of Fortitude, that was left over from the stone wars," Sensei Wu said. "The overlord used it as a stronghold against the powers of the first spinjitzu master."

"It has a secret seal of protection that can resist the golden power. Very clever," Garmadon said.

"If you can make it here alive, I think i have a device that could defeat him," Cyrus said.

"Then we have to get to that temple, everyone, stay together," Lloyd ordered.

With that, we all started towards the city, pumped and ready to fight the good fight.

 **This is starting at the beginning of episode 34, the Titanium Ninja. It will go for a few chapters, but will be short. I finished Lloyd's Birthday Goes Horribly Wrong so if you haven't read that, I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We went full speed towards the city. Kai, Nya and I flying while Lloyd, Jay, Cole and both our Senseis road on the ground.

"Kai, you Nya and Zane take the high road. We'll make our own road," Lloyd instructed us.

I went higher with Kai and Nya and saw Lloyd jump through a window on his bike and Cole crash into the side of the building.

"Is the wall getting higher," Nya asked, unsure.

It was slowly going up with us to my surprise.

"It's just like the digiverse, his turf, his rules," I explained.

We flew through the city, taking out the nindroids we could when Kai came on the system.

"Nya's down. I repeat, Nya's down."

"I'm going back for her," Cole said.

"No, I'll go back," Jay said.

"Go back, and our probability of reaching the temple expentectionally diminishes," I said.

"This isn't about numbers Zane, it's about family," Kai said.

One of the few thing I was still trying to understand, family.

"Everyone else, head to the temple, we'll go pick up Nya," Lloyd joined in.

We all joined up and started zooming towards Nya.

"I got her. She's on the corner of Bradley Boulevard and," Kai got interrupted by an explosion.

We went flying, all five of us.

"And somewhere," Kai moaned.

We all landed with a thump, moaning and groaning. I knew something was wrong, but what happened.

"The famous ninja, time for a meet and greet," the overlord said behind us.

We all looked up at him.

"Let's dance," he said, starting to do spinjitzu.

"Change of plans, RUN!" Lloyd yelled.

We all turned and ran as fast as we could. The overlord followed us, trying to suck us into his tornado. Lloyd and I dodged a car while Cole ran over it.

"Whoo hoooo," he cried jumping off it, doing a flip.

A panel off of something flew at us. It missed Lloyd and the rest of us ran over it. I almost got sucked in, but escaped, barely.

We kept going. A bus laid across the road, but it couldn't stop us. We jumped over it, Jay, the Cole, the Kai, then me the Lloyd followed after. The bus flew in front of us again, but we didn't have time to get over it. We jumped onto some wires and moved across them as fast as we could.

We flung off the wire and over a fence and sprinted for the temple. I could see the senseis waiting.

We jumped in, one after the other.

"Brother, now," Sensei Wu said as I jumped.

The closed the door just after Lloyd made it, him landing on me.

"Quick, the shield," Sensei Garmadon cried.

Cyrus hit something, I couldn't see what, and a shield activated outside, stopping the overlord.

"No, no!" I heard him yell.

The building shook as the overlord tried to knock down the shield.

"You said you have a weapon that could stop him," Lloyd said.

"I do. It's my most protected secret," Cyrus told us.

I saw a metal container appear. It must be well protected in there.

"What is it," Jay asked.

"It is well protected," I commented.

Cyrus started the unlocking process.

"Is it a curse," Lloyd asked, guessing.

What could it be, I thought.

"I say fire power," Kai said and I rolled my eyes.

"I hope it rocks," COle said, looking in as it opened.

"Is it dangerous, is it alive," Jay starting nagging, "does it come with a manual, is i pill!?"

"Ah, not just any pill, a nano pill," Cyrus said. "For all of time, scientists have been searching for the holy grail of inventions. A diet pill that actually works."

Then an explosion happened and we all looked around startled.

"Wait until you're old, then you'll see why it's important," Garmadon told us. "Tell me Borg, does it work."

"Ah no," Cyrus replied. Oh the disappointment for Garmadon. "But the nano technology inside has an adverse effect. It not only shrinks your waistline, it also miniaturized you as well."

"You've made a shrinking pill," I asked.

"Uh, let me get this straight, you want you to get close enough to this guy, who has armor that with a mere touch will make us toast, and you want us to give him a pill!?" Kai asked.

"Precisely," he told Kai.

"Brother, do you remember when both of us were on the same team," Garmadon asked Wu.

"Uh hey oldtimers, mind paying attention, we're trying to save the world here," Jay yelled at the end.

"Right brother, on the playground when we were kids. Tempo gate Tigers," Wu said as the temple shook.

"I threw a mean curve ball and you stick could thread the needle, we never lost," Garmadon said, smiling.

"So true," Wu said, smiling back. "Get us close ninja, and we'll give the golden master his medicine."

We grabbed the old stone warrior armor.

"Are we sure this is going to protect us," Kai asked.

"The overlord stone warriors used this against the first spinjitzu master, I see no reason why we can't use it against the exact same powers," Garmadon told us.

I looked at the armor then to PIXAL beside me. If only she knew my backup plan I wanted to tell her, but it would only make my friends nervous. I couldn't tell anyone, they wouldn't let me do it.

"Here, you take it," I said.

"No, you are vital to this mission, don't worry about me," she said.

I felt something inside I had never felt before. What was this feeling, I wanted to tell her so badly, yet never did.

"I will see you again," she told me.

Oh, if only she knew the truth. I knew she knew something was wrong from my expression.

"Zane, Zane," Garmadon called me. "We have to go."

I spun around and saw Garmadon and Wu and they nodded at me. We each put the armor on and in turned invisible once on us.

"Hey, the seal, it's broken," Lloyd cried.

We ran out, doing spinjitzu and shouting "NINJAGO!"

This may be the last time I fight with my brothers. If only they knew that.

 **One more chapter. Shout outs to Dasher Girl (guest) and Kairocksrainbow. Please review and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We jumped from rooftop, to rooftop, our Sensei's just a little ways behind us.

"It feels like old times, doesn't it," Wu said.

"Yes it does, it feels good," Garmadon replied.

Suddenly, a glass hand appeared out of nowhere and started down on us. We covered our head as it smashed on us. Nothing happened to us.

"I can't believe it, the armors working," Cole said.

"Keep going, we have to take the heat off the Sensei's," Jay cried.

We started running again, jumping from golden beam to golden beam. Taking out some too. We heard the people cheering us on and the overlord mumbled something I couldn't make out. The overlord created a wall of cars that we ran into and knocked away. We all took the same battle stance, ready to go again.

An explosion happened, sending pieces of rock towards the citizens. We watched as they ran for their lives.

"We have to save the people," Lloyd said.

"No, we have to get the Senseis closer," Kai replied.

Then, the serpentine came out from underground.

"People of Ninjago, follow me," Skales yelled.

All the people ran over to Skales and went underground, where they were safe.

"The snakes are on our side, great, now I have seen it all," Jay complained.

"We'll never get close enough," Kai pointed out.

"We won't need to," Garmadon said. "Ready to thread the needle, brother."

"Let's show them what oldtimers can do," Wu replied.

Garmadon jumped off the building, I was ready to hold Lloyd back incase he freaked out. He bounced of a beam and Wu jumped after him. Wu landed on Garmadon's hand and Garmadon boosted him with a grunt. Wu went high up in the air. Garmadon threw the pill up towards Wu, who spun around in the air, the hit it towards the overlord. We watched. I was nervous, but ready to do my backup plan. It flew towards the overlord, this may work. Wu flew and landed beside Garmadon, we all watched, ready for it to happen.

Come on, please do it, I thought.

Five feet, four, three, two.

Then Pythor jumped up and ate the pill at the last second. He landed and started coughing repeatedly.

No, I'm going to have to do this.

We all exchanged worried looks and watched Pythor. He shrank down so he was tiny.

"What's happened to me, NOOO!" he cried.

My falcon started chasing him and I watched him run, screaming.

"That was it, that was all you got," the overlord chuckled.

He sent golden rods at us, capturing everyone. He got Kai, who struggled in its grasp, then caught Jay off guard. We all started backing up, seeing both Senseis had been captured. Then one wrapped around Cole and then Lloyd. I watched them struggle and fight for freedom. Jay hung by one leg.

"The armor, why isn't it working," Cole asked.

"Because you're time is over," the overlord replied.

I jumped and flipped around, avoiding the golden rod, following me. All my friends were caught and I knew Nya, PIXAL, and Cyrus were watching. It's now or never Zane, I thought.

I landed on the roof and pulled down my mask. I looked at all my friends one last time and sighed.

"Support me friends, for one last time," I said, charging towards the overlord.

I jumped and the sprang off Jay, then jumped to Cole, Lloyd watched my every move, trying to figure out my plan. I jumped to Lloyd, then to Kai and finally Sensei Wu before making the final leap to the overlord. I flipped around and grabbed on to the golden armor, feeling the power surge through me. It was too much, I knew I wasn't going to make it, but my friends would be safe.

"Let my friends go," I yelled at the overlord, holding in a scream.

"Go where, doomed ninja," he told me.

I struggled, not able to let go, all the power surging through me. It hurt, I had never felt so much pain in my life. I refuse to let go and hung on, through all the struggling to stay alive, long enough to do this. I felt a piece of my face come off and fall to the ground.

"The golden weapons are too powerful for you to behold," he told me, "you're survival chance is zero!"

I knew that I couldn't survive at this point already, but I wasn't going to quit. I finally understood what Kai meant by family. The others were my family.

"This isn't about numbers," I said between breaths, "it's about family."

I struggle, my heart was reaching critical mass, I was going to blow up. I needed to do this now or I won't be able to.

The overlord was putting all his power into defeating me, I knew my family was released.

I heard my brothers yelling at me.

"He's not letting go," Lloyd cried.

"His heart, it's reaching critical mass," Jay cried.

"If his heart overloads, he'll blow, he'll never survive," Cole cried.

"Let go of him Zane, What is he doing," Kai called to me.

"He's protecting us," Sensei Wu said.

I faced the overlord, I knew what to do.

"I….am…..a nindroid...and ninja...never..quit...go ninja...GO!" I cried.

I shot ice at the overlord, using all the power I could get. I closed my eyes, focusing on the overlord, and defeating him, once and for all. If I was going to die, he will die with me.

"Let go you fool," he cried to me.

"No Zane, NO!" Jay yelled.

"We have to get out of here," Sensei Wu ordered the others.

The last thing I heard was a No from Kai and Jay as the hid. Then a sad no from PIXAL entered my head.

I closed my eyes, remembering everything from my past. Cole, Kai, Jay and I jumping to save the day, the temple of light, turning Lloyd into the golden master, my true potential. Finally meeting my father again, made me remember I would be with him now. Sensei's voice told me, 'there's something special about you Zane'. I smiled, remembering all these good times from my life. Everything, hugging my father, 'I know who i am' ran through my head, my voice from my potential. Even my funny switch, Jay's laughter, everything would end today. I remember meeting my falcon, he would still help the others. 'You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves' my father voice said. I smiled, my head slowly raised, hearing the overlords cries, knowing I would succeed. Then the explosion happened, killing me and the overlord. I had done it, my spirit remained, but the overlord's was gone. I watched everything freeze solid. The overlord's helmet hit the ground by their hiding place. I watched my friends come out from hiding, and look at all the damage. I was invisible, so no one saw me watching them. Cole picked up the piece of my face that fell during the fight and held it in his hands. It was all they had left. Nya and PIXAL came up to him and saw it, and began to cry. Nya hugged Cole tightly for comfort, Jay saw and refused to look. Lloyd stopped in his tracks and Kai stayed as far away as possible.

"I use to think that technology would be the answer to all of our problems," Cyrus said.

 **I lied, one more chapter now. I have it written and it will be up tomorrow. Bye and please review. Happy new year's eve.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I followed them in their lives until the day of the ceremony.

"But then I saw technology invents new problems," Cyrus said in front of everyone. "Devastating problems. And then a nindroid named Zane saved us all."

I smiled, watching, seeing they truly are my family. But, I didn't see PIXAL, she must be too depressed to come.

"He was the perfect balance between us and technology. He taught us that life should be a balance. Technology can improve our lives, but so can people," Cyrus continued. "And if we focus on one at the expense of the other, that's when the balance is off. Our city will find it's way again, but this time, with Zane as our compass. With that, I give to you, the Titanium Ninja."

He revealed a statue of me, made out of titanium. I watched my falcon land on it's shoulder, he misses me too. I smiled and teared up at their love.

"So, what happens after this," Nya asked in sorrow.

"I don't know," Cole replied.

"And I don't care, today's about Zane," Jay said, holding back tears.

I wish I could comfort them.

"And now, Kai would like to speak for those who knew him best," Cyrus said.

Kai walked up to stand in front of everyone. I watched, beginning to cry myself.

"Everyone wondered what powered Zane, I don't know if we'll ever know, but I would like to think it was brotherhood," Kai said, the others looking at him. Sensei looked down, crying. "Because he powered me, and will still power me as his memory lives on. Ninja never quit, and ninja will never be forgotten. Wherever you are Zane, you'll always be one of us."

I smiled, happy that he thought that way about me, I wanted him to know. I made it snow, just the slightest bit and everyone looked around. I smiled as the falcon looked towards my spirit. Kai looked up, and I smiled down to him. He knew I was watching, as everyone came up to him and gathered around my statue, smiling.

I went to see PIXAL one last time. She stared out a window. How could i get her attention. That's it, I know it. I played some voice recording I had.

"You are Zane, a droid like me, what does Zane stand for," her voice said.

"I stand for peace, freedom and courage," my voice said.

I watched her, she was confused, I wanted her to know.

"Your hardware is slow and outdated, and your processor is slow and incompatible," her voice said.

She looked between screens, watching, listening.

"Why are you so different," her voice asked.

"We're all different, but I don't feel so different around you," my voice said.

"Zane," the real PIXAL said, "is that you."

She ran to a screen with a larger picture of me on it.

"You are vital to me," I said.

"You are vital to me," she replied. "I shall see you again."

"I'm just, Zane," my voice said.

Lightning flashed the screens, connecting them. PIXAL went on her knees in awe. Then ran out of the room. I could control the machines in Borg Industries. I followed her down the stairs, through the long hallway to the building room, and I control the machines in that room. I watched her run into the room in awe.

"Are we, compatible now," I asked through the machines.

All she did was smile. I loved it, then it happened. She was captured and I followed, I was put in a new body on an island by a man named Ronin. Then, kept captive by a man named Chen, and so the Tournament of Elements began.


End file.
